Petite sorcière toxique
by jetepromets
Summary: Stark a le temps de réfléchir aux événements qui tuent toujours son cœur. Il a recommencé à boire, en plus. Et c'est peut-être bien l'alcool ou les conseils de merde de Rhodey qui l'a poussé à écrire cette foutue lettre à la petite sorcière dans le but d'essayer de lui briser son cœur, à elle aussi; parce que de toute manière, tout était de sa faute. (post-civil war)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _Marvel_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ Vulgarité, alcoolisme et beaucoup trop de tristesse. C'est d'abord Post Civil War, un peu avant Avengers 3

 **Note:** bonsoir et bonjour! Petit OS, encore et encore. Oh dieu. Ce n'est pas de la romance, cette fois (je sais que vous êtes tristes, mes petits canards) et c'est très haineux et très centré sur Tony, un de mes héros Marvel préféré. J'aime beaucoup la sorcière rouge même si parfois, j'ai envie de lui mettre des sacrées baffes dans les MCU. Et même si la sorcière rouge est l'une de mes héroïnes préférées comme Stark, j'ai trouvé son histoire dans le MCU très critiquable : enfin, tout est expliqué dans le OS. Tony est un peu extrême de mettre tout sur Wanda (car je pense qu'elle a une part de responsabilité mais lui mettre tout dessus, lol, ça va deux minutes) mais c'est pour bien montrer à quel point il est coléreux, notre cher Tony. J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review. Bises!

jetepromets

* * *

On a dit à Tony d'écrire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis quelques semaines et quelques nuits : Rhodey a dit à Stark de prendre n'importe quel stylo qu'il aurait sans doute payé des milliers de dollars parce qu'il a trop d'argent et qu'il ne sait pas quoi en faire, et il a dit :

\- Tu as juste besoin de te vider le cœur.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de vider les bouteilles de mon placard.

Rhodey a roulé des yeux, du coup : et il avait envie de lui dire des « _t'es pénible_ » ou des « _t'es fatiguant_ » mais Tony devait déjà le savoir. Et il aurait aussi vidé toutes les bouteilles dans les placards pour pas que Tony boivent encore trop, si ses jambes lui permettaient : mais ce n'est pas le cas alors il va décidément beaucoup moins vite que Tony pour attraper toutes ces conneries. Mais bon.

Alors Tony boit quand Rhodey ferment ses yeux le soir. Il s'enferme dans son atelier où personne n'a le droit d'y foutre un pied ou même un orteil : parce qu'il renferme sûrement beaucoup trop de choses qui dépassent le monde, ici; il referme des armes et des choses qui peuvent tuer n'importe qui, et quelques petits secrets à lui et aussi quelques larmes qu'il retient le jour dans ses yeux : alors personne n'a le droit d'y rentrer.

Alors Rhodey va se coucher, le soir, et Tony boit de l'alcool et quelques tasses de café pour tenir le coup, parce qu'il ne veut pas fermer ses yeux.

Stark a quelques fois du mal à dormir.

* * *

 _Tu as juste besoin de te vider le cœur._

Peut-être que Rhodey était quelqu'un de très philosophique parfois, alors que ses mots rimaient et sonnaient mal : c'était trop vaste, ce conseil : vide ton cœur. C'est sûr que Stark a plein de choses dessus, parce qu'il encaisse tout sans dire un mot et tout s'accumule, au final : alors l'alcool qui va dans son sang lui permet de l'alléger un peu: son cœur, j'entends. Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas en écrivant qu'il va aller mieux : parce qu'il a déjà écrit beaucoup de conneries quand il allait mal et qu'il était plus petit et qu'il pensait que les mots faisaient quelque chose de spécial au cœur et c'était stupide parce que les seuls mots qui pouvaient lui faire quelque chose, c'étaient ceux de son père dont il avait l'envie d'oublier : ils lui crèvent toujours le cœur, même après toutes ces années.

Là, aujourd'hui, Stark n'a pas envie d'écrire: il est peut-être un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude, et peut-être beaucoup trop en colère, aussi; parce que les choses ont changées, et que tout le monde était parti et même si il n'accordait pas de l'importance aux personnes en général, les Avengers étaient un cas particulier. Même si il aimait les mépriser sans vraiment le faire et les agacer parce qu'il était lui-même, les Avengers avaient toujours supporté toutes ces choses sans jamais ciller : peut-être qu'ils répondaient de la même façon que Tony et bien que ça soit surtout Sam et Clint qui le faisaient, ils jouaient pourtant tous les trois au même jeu sans jamais se blesser; et ça faisait quelque chose de bien dans la vie de Stark : et il y a peu de bonnes choses, dans sa vie.

Et le jeu s'est transformé en bataille à cause de Cap et de son stupide pote aux cheveux gras, et aussi à cause de la sorcière et des accords et du secrétaire d'Etat et des bouts de stylo sur une feuille qui n'y étaient pas. Toutes ces choses à la fois on fait qu'ils se sont retrouvés en Sibérie pour se trouer le cœur et retrouver une vérité que personne n'avait envie de savoir ou bien même de _se souvenir._

Et si les accords n'avaient pas existés, il n'y aurait pas eu de tensions dans l'équipe : et pire, aucun grands dirigeants ne se seraient trouvé à Vienne et aucune bombe n'aurait explosée sous le bâtiment et personne ne serait mort et Barnes serait toujours en train de croupir dans un appartement miteux sans que personne ne puisse le retrouver et que tout le monde doute de son existence: alors tout ça, c'est la faute des accords.

Si Tony se sent mal et que Rhodey ne peut plus marcher et que la tour soit presque vide, tout ça, c'est à cause des accords : et si Stark a retouché aux bouteilles qu'il avait laissé dans ses placards et qu'il ne peut plus dormir le soir, et même presque fermer ses yeux, parce qu'à chaque fois il voit la gorge de sa mère se faire prendre par la main en métal de ce putain de Barnes : ça encore, c'est la faute aux accords. Et ces accords de Sokovie, c'est de la faute de Maximoff.

Alors peut-être que Rhodey avait raison, finalement : c'est important de se vider le cœur. Donc Tony prend un vieux stylo, et une feuille qu'il trouve dans le bordel de son bureau, et il crache l'encre noire sur ce bout de papier : et il met toute sa haine et sa rancœur, et toutes ces choses qui l'empêchent de dormir.

Il faut savoir vider la douleur qui se trouve dans notre cœur pour mieux la placer dans celui des autres.

* * *

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard**_

* * *

Le reste de l'équipe est revenu à la tour, parce qu'il faut qu'ils se remettent tous ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Thanos arrive et même si la plupart des membres ne savent pas vraiment qui c'est exactement, ils savent quand même ce qu'il veut : et c'est quelque chose de pas vraiment rassurant, de savoir qu'un mec capable de faire des choses incroyables veut vous voir tous morts.

Alors Maximoff a retrouvé une nouvelle chambre meublée à quelques pas de celle de Vision et d'un certain gamin qui se nommait Peter Parker et qui pouvait faire des choses plutôt impressionnantes pour un gosse de son âge, et qu'ils avaient déjà tous rencontré : parce que le mec qui parle beaucoup et qui porte un costume rouge, à l'aéroport, c'était lui.

Maximoff a retrouvé des nouveaux meubles et une nouvelle enveloppe sur son lit : elle est blanche et est posée délicatement au centre, sûrement pour bien qu'elle ait l'occasion de la voir et de l'ouvrir et ça, le plus vite possible. Alors elle s'approche, doucement : parce qu'elle a peut-être un peu peur que ça soit une bombe ou quelque chose dans le genre, quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser; Maximoff, elle a beaucoup d'ennemis.

Sur l'enveloppe, il y a marqué « _Petite sorcière_ » d'une écriture écrasée et marquée au stylo noir. Elle prend délicatement l'enveloppe et se dit que c'est peut-être une lettre de Vision, qui sait? Il a toujours été un peu timide avec elle et ils ne se sont toujours pas parlé, depuis leur « _désolé_ » dit à l'aéroport : il y a une certaine gêne pour l'instant, entre tous les membres de l'équipe : comme si les coups qu'ils se sont foutus sur leur corps s'y trouvaient toujours.

Pourtant, Vision, il ne l'appelle pas _petite sorcière_ et personne ne l'appelle de cette façon-là : c'est Wanda ou bien même Maximoff; mais le mot _sorcière_ en soit, il n'y a que Stark qui l'utilise parfois, et Maximoff ne sait toujours pas si c'est quelque chose de péjoratif : mais Stark, c'est vrai; il emploie souvent ce nom pour la désigner, quand elle prend mieux le temps de se souvenir.

Elle ouvre l'enveloppe de ses longs ongles vernis de noir, et tire un bout de papier. Elle laisse l'enveloppe sur son lit, et elle prend le temps de s'assoir sur ce meuble, en même temps qu'elle déplie le papier plié en deux : il est légèrement froissé. Et quand elle l'ouvre, la feuille blanche est marquée de noir et de quelques taches s'y trouvent : ça sent l'alcool, un peu beaucoup, et sous l'odeur, elle fronce du nez.

Ça la surprend, parce qu'elle sait que ça vient de Stark – qui d'autre pourrait avoir l'étrange humour de l'appeler _petite sorcière_? – et qu'elle sait que ces trucs dans le genre, les lettres et toutes ces choses, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. Il lui aurait plutôt dit les mots en face pour bien voir à quel point ça pourrait la toucher ou bien même par téléphone, ou sms et toute cette technologie qu'il l'aime tant. Mais non, il a l'air d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire de sa petite main et de son écriture écrasée quelques mots – beaucoup de mots, en vérité : la feuille n'était presque plus blanche – pour elle, et Maximoff, elle ne sait pas si c'est un cadeau.

Alors elle lit : même si elle n'aime pas Stark, et qu'elle n'a pas de raisons valables pour lire cette lettre, elle la lit quand même; c'est une fille curieuse. Et qui sait ce que Stark veut lui dire; peut-être bien qu'il va dire des bonnes choses, et des excuses pour l'avoir enfermer dans une chambre et de l'avoir appeler _arme de destruction_ même, qui sait?

Qui sait et Wanda, elle va bientôt le savoir.

* * *

 _24 mai 2016_

 _Je crois que je suis déjà saoul et ça craint un peu, parce qu'il n'est même pas deux heures du matin. Mais ça, tu dois t'en foutre pas mal, petite sorcière. Toi, ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que je vais te dire et tu dois être mal à l'aise car tu ne peux même pas savoir à quoi je pense. Bien fait pour toi. Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu rentres dans l'esprit des gens comme si il t'appartenait. Tu es une violeuse de pensées, Maximoff._

 _Mais en vérité, je vais être assez gentil comme je le suis d'habitude et je vais te le dire : je pense à beaucoup de choses et ça, c'est à cause de Rhodey : parce qu'il m'a dit de me vider le cœur. Tu dois sûrement rouler des yeux Maximoff, parce que j'accuse encore un autre et je ne dirais jamais que c'est de ma faute : mais toi, je te rappelle que t'es pas mal dans le genre non plus._

 _Alors si t'as pas encore jetée cette lettre à la poubelle ou que tu ne l'as pas encore brûlée – chose qui m'étonne, tu me déteste trop pour lire trois de mes mots – je te rassure en t'avouant que cette haine est partagée. Depuis aujourd'hui ou plutôt depuis cette nuit, à toi de choisir. Avant, je te voyais comme la petite sœur d'un frère surprotecteur et agaçant qui était trop stupide pour mener sa propre vie et penser par lui-même. Maintenant, je me rends compte que t'es aussi agaçante que lui._

 _J'ai fait une liste de mes raisons et je vais te la donner : parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à t'expliquer tes erreurs et je considère que tu es assez intelligente – peut-être pas autant que moi, on n'est pas tous parfait – pour comprendre et relier les choses par toi-même._

 _J'espère que tu vas apprécier la lire autant que j'ai apprécié à l'écrire. Et Rhodey avait raison, c'est amusant de se vider le cœur._

 _1\. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu as détruit mon esprit. Ne roules pas des yeux, t'as toujours cette fâcheuse habitude de rentrer dans les esprits des autres sans leur autorisation. Chacun ses défauts, Maximoff. Et t'en as beaucoup._

 _2\. Tu as passé ta vie à me détester alors que j'ignorais ton existence. Et pour tes parents, je me suis excusé._

 _3\. Ultron, tout le monde m'a fait porter le chapeau. Mais on sait, nous deux, pourquoi Ultron est né et pourquoi je l'ai créé. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu te souviens ?_

 _4\. Je n'ai pas tués tes parents._

 _5\. Je me suis toujours demandé si ça t'avais amusé, petite sorcière, d'avoir lâché un Hulk sur une ville remplie de citoyens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne._

 _6\. Tu as tué ton frère._

 _7\. 54 blessés, c'est le nombre de personnes qui ont failli mourir à cause d'un Hulk qui voyait ses cauchemars défiler sous ses yeux. Alors j'espère que ça t'as amusé et que pour toi, le jeu en valait la chandelle._

 _8\. Tu as détruit ton pays._

 _9\. Pour tes parents, je me suis excusé et j'ai tout fait pour me racheter. J'ai arrêté mon entreprise il y a longtemps et je ne touche plus aux armes. Mais pour toi, ça ne t'as pas suffi. Il fallait mieux se venger de quelqu'un qui s'était repenti que ceux qui t'avais envoyé directement les missiles sur ta maison._

 _10\. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, je le sais. Mais si je suis quelqu'un de mauvais pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites alors Maximoff, tu l'es aussi._

 _11\. Quand j'ai dit que voulait te protéger en te laissant à la tour, je le pensais vraiment. Petite sorcière, le monde n'est pas prêt pour voir ce que tu peux faire._

 _12\. Beaucoup de gens sont morts parce que tu voulais te venger. Tu n'as vengé personne et les gens sont quand même morts. Tous ces efforts pour rien._

 _13\. Pour Lagos, des gens sont morts et les accords sont nés. Les gens sont morts parce que t'as pas pu te contrôler, petite sorcière. Et les accords sont nés et les Avengers se sont déchirés._

 _14\. Tu es égoïste._

 _15\. J'espère que tu es autant déchirée que les Avengers le sont. Tu n'as pas détruit qu'un bâtiment, Maximoff. T'as détruit toute une équipe._

 _16\. Alors Rhodey ne peut plus marcher à cause de toi. Et aussi, il aurait pu mourir : parce que c'est toi, qui as déconcentré Vision, tu sais. Ça n'arrive pas, d'habitude : parce qu'il est un robot mais toi, t'es tellement toxique que tu pollues même ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur._

 _17\. Tu es lâche. T'as préféré tuer tout un pays pour moi et ton idée de vengeance : et peut-être que je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour parler de vengeance pour ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie, je te l'accorde, mais moi, quand je me venges, je me bats devant leurs yeux et pas derrière leur dos._

 _18\. Mes cauchemars, je ne les oublie pas. Ils viennent la nuit et m'empêchent de bien vivre. Je te parle de mes cauchemars à propos de ce que tu m'as fait voir la première fois parce que, c'est eux les pires._

 _19\. Je vois ma mère se faire étrangler par ce salaud à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et je crois que c'est pour ça que je bois : parce que ça m'évite de l'entendre gémir et pleurer. Avant, je pouvais presque fermer mes yeux et j'ai même arrêté de boire, pendant un moment : peut-être que tu t'en fous de mes confessions mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes bien, parce que c'est important. Comprends bien Maximoff, que c'est de ta faute que je sais tout ça et j'aurai du ne jamais les savoir. Rogers et toute cette merde qui me sont tombés dessus en quelques secondes. C'est de ta faute, Maximoff._

 _20\. Tu dois être heureuse, petite sorcière. Tu t'es vengée, en quelque sorte. Et tu l'as fait de la meilleure des manières : quand tu étais avec nous et derrière mon dos. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Alors peut-être que je me serais bien entendu avec ton frère?_

 _21\. Tu mourras seule._

* * *

Reviews, please?


End file.
